


This Aint a Scene

by AutumnBlueWylde



Series: Infinity On High [3]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 18:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8907583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnBlueWylde/pseuds/AutumnBlueWylde
Summary: That time Ronan stole Henry's twinkies.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is short. Very short. I kept promising to post something. I like how this has come out. Barely edited. Check notes at the end for my explanation for the hiatus.

The door to Monmouth swung shut, sending dust motes swirling across the vast room, dancing a ballet through the strips of morning light.

"What's this?" Gansey asked, leaning over the page that Blue was so vigorously writing upon.

"A verbal assault." Replied Henry, not looking up from Blues cursive. 

Her arm and Henry's head blocked his view, so Gansey enquired further as to what it was.

Blue put her pencil down, sweeping her hair back from her face with the backs of both hands, she explained. "I am an arms dealer. Fitting Henry with weapons in the form of words."

Gansey just raised an eyebrow, wondering whether to probe further. He didn't need to though, because Henry whined "Ronan stole my twinkies."

"Oh." Gansey sat down, smiling like it was amusing, to Henry, however, it was not. Made evident by his petulant pout and crossed arms. "Okay." Gansey stifled a laugh.

Henry quickly uncrossed his arms, his tone still whiney but louder "Out of my car, Gansey boy!" That didn't shock Gansey. "My locked car. That I left on a locked campus. Out of the glove box."

"I told you not to gloat about having twinkies. Who gloats about twinkies? No, what rich-ass, Fisker owning, more-hair-product-wearing-than-is-nessacary-or-even-probably-safe adult, gloats about twinkies? Least of all to Ronan?" Blue chided.

Henry just pouted again, crossing his arms over his chest as he sank down into his chair. Gansey at this point had to bite his lip to keep from laughing.

"Why are you even helping then?" Henry mumbled.

"I don't really care which side wins." Blue replied, back to her vicious scribbling. "Long as you two keep going, that is the business I'm in"

"You're sick, Sargent." Henry said, this tickled Gansey, who got up to grab a soda from the refrigerator. Which, thank the Lord, had been moved from the bathroom, to the corner of the main room, close to the pool table. He gestured to his friends with two extra cans, who accepted. He plunked them on the table while Blue continued to write, and Henry carried on sulking.

"Not sick. Bored." Her tongue poked out, barely grazing a loose strand of her spikey hair.

"And you get your kicks out of watching two of your best friends fight?" Gansey asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"I'm not a shoulder to cry on, but I digress."

"We could go out you know. It's only 11." No sooner had Gansey offered than she had shot out of her seat, grabbing her embroidered denim jacket, which it was far too warm for but she loved it, from the back of her chair, kissed Henry on top of his head, said good luck, and was at the door, waiting. Her face contorted into that of an impatient toddler. Ronan would have rolled his eyes at her. Gansey just brushed her pout with his lips as they left.

**Author's Note:**

> So so so short.
> 
> Basically, my life has been flipped right the fuggin way upside down. 
> 
> So, before writing Nuptialis, I found out I was pregnant. Which was pretty scary. At the same time, it's incredible. Without going into too much detail, last year I was told I would never conceive naturally, which devastated me and my fiancé, obviously.
> 
> But because of the excitement and appointments and looking for a job that will take me on, I haven't had much time to write. I would have mentioned it sooner but I have friends who follow me on here who didn't know and it wouldn't have been fair for them to find out this way.
> 
> Also I got very very suck over the past few weeks, I got a serious chest infection that was starting to develop into pneumonia (I thought I had a cold... I'm not a doctor lover)
> 
> So far, it's all groovy apart from horrible morning sickness. And hopefully I'll be able to get back to writing! And if anyone is at all bothered about my personal life away from this update, you can follow my progress on Instagram @your.raven.queen :)


End file.
